Simplify the following expression: $ k = 1 + \dfrac{-4a + 2}{7a} $
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{7a}{7a}$ $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{7a}{7a} = \dfrac{7a}{7a} $ Therefore $ k = \dfrac{7a}{7a} + \dfrac{-4a + 2}{7a} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $k = \dfrac{7a - 4a + 2}{7a} $ $k = \dfrac{3a + 2}{7a}$